monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-25786205-20141207194935/@comment-24824436-20141212220957
@Taunt9000 If Luka is an enemy soldier to the Monster Girls, then why does Monsters like Alma Elma, Tamamo, and Alice try to make him stronger? I understand the more feral Monster Girls and the actual evil ones for trying to kill him (or something worse), but why do those who desire coexistence AND help make Luka stronger kill him (or leave him to die, with Tamamo knowing that Luka has to play a crucial role in beating Ilias and being a possible lover to Alice)? I think the Monster Girls would see that coexistence is possible when they see one of their own protecting humans, considering how easily the majority of them accepted coexistence later on (seriously, it was like everyone was on one end of the spectrum regarding their perspective of the opposite faction and jumped to the other without much development). So does that mean humans are pretty much forced to be under the Monster Girls rule, considering they are overpowered compared to the humans, if Luka lost once? I think that's putting WAY too much pressure on him, especially since there's no other angel powerful enough as him and Micaela to challenge Ilias (also, I'm still thinking that even at the end with his Angel powers, Luka is still not stronger than any of the Heavenly Knights or Alice). I wouldn't take the Hentai scenes too seriously if the whole game was mainly hentai and fanservice. Instead, it tries to take itself seriously, but with too many plotholes and a lack of focus on what it's really trying to be, the game fails on a story-telling level. It needs to be one or the other (or somehow find a good balance, which would mean expanding the game a lot more, and I'm sure they won't do that). I'm not looking for a happy world setting. I'm looking for a world setting that makes sense. Instead, I get what could've had potential for a very interesting world setting, but the creator keeps putting in new plot holes that makes everything look one-sided. It's trying to make me side with the Monster Girls, not care much about the humans (seriously, why are they even there besides to be plot Macguffins?), and hate the majority of the Angels because Ilias is evil, thus turning this into a one-dimensional setting. Just because Erubetie is a walking hydrogen bomb doesn't make a difference in how she should be seen as a character. Monster Girls (especially Succubi) are a walking hazard, as the majority of them can kill through sex. Humans in real life can be dangerous, even if we aren't as fast as cheetahs or strong as elephants. Everyone is dangerous. But even when everyone knows Erubetie is mentally unstable, they still do nothing to help her. And after the whole almost blow up the continent scenario, that's never addressed by anyone again and everyone just shrugs it off as "Oh, so she was about to blow up a continent and us along with her. No biggie. It's not like it'll be a problem in the future." I sort of sympathized with her because she's an extremist environmentalist, mentally unstable, and a shut-in. Even with all that, no one decided to help her and let her race (as well as the humans they preached that they wanted to coexist with) suffer. Then all of a sudden, only one underling betrays her and she's suddenly nice. No development, just one little event and she completely does a 180 on her personality. I don't like this game not because everything is terrible. I don't like this game because it introduces some interesting ideas for a fantasy-world setting, but doesn't take full advantage of it. Everything just feels like a jumbled mess. It's like if "The Last Airbender" came before the Avatar cartoon. I could excuse simple bad writing. But what I can't excuse in any form of story-telling, it's hypocritical factions that the author tries to make us side with. The majority of the Monsters never feel guilty about their past actions, whether it's killing humans (even children, some have said that they killed) or disobeying the Monster Lord (the Heavenly Knights, need I say more?) to the point of making everything worse than it already is.